Rotun'mir
Character Info Rotun'mir was one of five ex-slavers who were adopted into the Tei'kaliath after the Slaver Ambush. She was also the first Halfbreed to join the clan. When it came time for her to plead her case, she told An'jhali that she may use her as she saw fit if she spared her life. The Tei'kaliath Illhar accepted. Soon after Rotun'mir joined the scouts after a period with the harvesters. She is listed as having perished some time during the Dvaraka War, likely during the Counter Attack event. Physical Description Rotun'mir had long golden hair which she tied into pigtails, while letting the rest flow freely. She was slightly shorter than an average female but still taller than event the average Tei'kaliath male. Although she was a half drowolath half drowussu mix, her skin tone was closer to that of a full drowolath. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 15, Page 1, 5/29/08) '- LA panels one and three: Mir appears for the first time in comic to plead her case. * '(Chapter 1, Day 42, 3/6/09) - LA panel four: Mir enjoys the company of her mate. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "Rotun'mir: Spare my life...use me as you see fit..." 6 votes. LA: Day 15. ''"Take some time to visit and see the different workplaces of your people." ''22 votes. LA: 16, page 2. ''"You'll be seeing the dragons. Do not be intimidated." ''5 votes. LA: Day 60. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Although it doesn't show from simply looking at her, Rotun'mir is born from a Drowussu father and a Drowolath mother, and the only real proof of this is her unnatural hair color though she insists that it is dyed. Mir was born into poverty, and has learned from a young age that "self-perseverance" and "survival" would be the most important words in her life. She learned how to steal from those who weren't looking and how to fight back against those that would threaten her, and this included her very own parents, who decided to sell her into slavery. This act of betrayal caused her to have a defensive and mistrusting personality, thus making her keep her distance from any form of bond or relationship. Mir was disobedient and stubborn at first, never willing to be broken and always giving the trainers a hard time, naturally her bravado caused her to harden herself, as she suffered numerous beatings during the times she was kept captive. She didn't mingle well with the other slaves either, for she has betrayed them by revealing to her captors a plan for them to escape. This triggered an opportunity for her to take a different approach, as she deceptively began to humble herself, and her captors began to think that she was finally accepting her fate. Some time passed and when her captors thought that she was ready to be sold, did Mir learn of a second attempt of escape by her fellow slaves, and did not hesitate to tell her captors of this again. Foolishly trusting her and leaving her almost unguarded, the golden haired female used this chance to escape herself while the others were busy trying to stop the other slaves from escaping. It was not a completely flawless plan, as she received a deep scar on her right cheek from one of the guards, though she did manage to run free. Not wanting to suffer the hardships of being a slave again, Mir has decided that she would become a slaver instead, and proved herself to be a useful addition when she joined the ranks of the Relentless. Spending the next few decades with them, she proved to be a resourceful scout, good at spotting potential victims of their trade, though her mistrusting personality made her quite distant and friendless. However, during their latest expedition, she would find herself in a position she has tried to avoid for a long time and ended up being a captive once again. Unable to even think about being a slave once more, she jumped at the opportunity to beg for mercy and be taken in as a member of the Tei'kaliath, instead. While some welcome her warmly into the clan, Mir's closed heart causes her to lash out against such notions, constantly trying to deny herself of what she has pined for and desired; companionship. Character Gallery Mir before An'jhali.jpg|Mir pleads with An'jhali to spare her life. Mir and Kerr.jpg|Mir and Kerr kiss after the Vei'Visa Battle Category:Player Characters Category:Scouts Category:Warriors Category:Dvaraka War Casualties